Operation: PREGNANCY
by Corcey
Summary: I... I never meant to! Kuki and I are only seventeen! Used to be rated M for safety, now it's just T.
1. Chapter 1

Operation: PREGNANCY

Parents

Regret

Escapades

Great

New

Adventure

Now

Coming for

You

We made sure to be quiet. Whenever she had to urge to moan, she would bite my shoulder. Whenever I felt the urge to groan, I cursed silently under my breath while she told me to stop making noise.

The only problem was the squeaking the bed made. Once, I had to make a quick break under the bed when numbuh five decided to see what was up with the bedsprings. Kuki swore that she had no idea and that the noise must be coming from somewhere else. It was the first time I heard Kuki lie.

You may wonder how I could allow Kuki to become so corrupted by me. My reply is that I don't know. It all started when we turned sixteen about almost a year ago. We were just curious. I guess we took it a bit too far.

I woke up one day and Kuki was gone as per usual. I figured she had already gotten up; after all it was pretty late. I pulled on my discarded pajama pants and T-shirt. She was usually gone when I woke up as I normally slept through the mornings. Except, the days when Abby insists I not be late for school again (which was mostly every school day).

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and left my room. Everyone was gathered around the table eating lunch except for Kuki.

"Where's Kuki?" I asked.

"She went to the store to get some chips or something," Hoagie said.

"Yeah," I received a mean glare from Abby. "Numbuh five thinks it was chips or something."

"Are you okay, numbuh five?" I said, taking my chair at the table.

"I am," she said, biting angrily into her sandwich. For a minute I considered something: did she know about Kuki and mine's midnight exploits? No she couldn't. Although, Kuki wasn't the best at keeping secrets but she's kept it the past year.

The door opened then and in came Kuki herself.

"Hey numbuh three," I said.

"Hello numbuh four," she mumbled. I noticed she had a paper bag in her hands.

"What's that?" Nigel asked her.

"Nothing!" she said a bit too quickly and then ran off into the hallway.

"What's wrong with number three?"

The boys shrugged but Abby left the table after Kuki. I followed her into the hallway to see Abby knocking on the bathroom door.

"Kuki," Abby said through it. She didn't notice me yet. "It's gonna be okay, girl."

"No it's not!" Kuki yelled. She sounded like she was crying. I immediately ran to the door and started pounding on it.

"Kooks, are you okay?" I said.

"Go away!" she shouted. "Both of you!"

By that time, Nigel and Hoagie joined us in the hallway, concerned for Kuki. "Number three, what's going on?" Nigel said.

"Great now it's a party sharing in my misery!" she whined through the door.

"You three go!" Abby scolded.

"Just leave me alone!"

"What's the matter, Kooks?"

"Come on numbuh three," Hoagie said.

"Number three as your leader I command you to tell us what's going on!" Nigel said.

"No!" she yelled back. Nigel sighed.

"Please number three?"

"Please leave me alone!"

"Numbuh three it might not be positive!" Abby said.

"What are you talking about?" I said. "What is she talking about?"

I could only hear Kuki's sobs now, muffled through the door.

"What's going on number five?" Nigel ordered of Abby. She sighed.

"Abby says wait five minutes and you'll see numbuh one."

"Abby!" Hoagie groaned, upset that his girlfriend was keeping secrets from him.

"Please! I'll tell you all later but not now!" Kuki yelled again.

"Fine, number three," Nigel gave up, motioning for us to disperse from the hallway. The others did, I just slunk to the ground with my back against the wall, listening to my girlfriend's cries. My heart broke with every hiccup.

_Please review! I would love to hear what you think! Should I keep going?_


	2. Chapter 2

**T**_hanks to everyone who reviewed! You're awesome!_

It was exactly ten minutes thirty-seven seconds until Kuki finally came out of the bathroom. I immediately got up and found that her eyes were red and she was gasping for breath from all the crying she had been doing.

"Kooks, what's going on?" I said as softly as I could. Abby, Nigel and Hoagie appeared from the corner of the hallway.

"Was it positive?" Abby said, walking over to Kuki, putting her arms around her. I knew I should be doing that but my feet were glued to the ground staring at my girlfriend, _positive_?

Kuki nodded, her knees giving in and Abby having to hold her up. I snapped out of my stupor and wrapped my arms around Kuki, helping Abby lower her to sit on the floor.

"Abby," I said, "what's going on? What's positive?"

I braced for the worse. Anything. What if Kuki was positive for some disease or something? What if she was dying?

"Kuki," I whispered.

"I- I- uh- I'm," Kuki gasped through the tears, "I'm p-pr-preg-nant."

My breath left me. Everything went black.

*

"Ugh…" I groaned, rubbing my eyes. I found myself lying on the floor in the hallway. Why was I here?" Then everything came back to me… Kuki. Pregnant. I got Kuki pregnant. With a baby.

My breathing became deeper as I looked around. Nigel and Hoagie were standing right beside me, glaring holes into me.

"Number four," Nigel said in his urgent tone. "Are you all right?"

"Is Kuki all right?" I asked without giving an answer.

"She's with Abby crying her eyes out," Hoagie informed, face contorted with anger.

I got up and immediately regretted the decision. I felt dizzy and there were little black spots in my vision. I leaned against the wall so I wouldn't fall back down.

"How did this happen?" Nigel glared.

"Uh…" I mumbled, rubbing the back of my head with my hand. I must have hit the floor hard.

"You got Kuki _pregnant_?" Hoagie said.

"I… I didn't mean to!" I tried to defend but it was a lost cause.

"Of course you didn't!" Hoagie snarled. "But you did!"

"Calm down, number two," Nigel said. "I'm just as angry as you are."

"I'm sorry," was all I could weakly say.

"Tell that to Kuki!" Hoagie said. "You ruined her life! She'll be kicked out of the TND for this! Having babies is adult stuff!"

"Calm, number two!" Nigel ordered.

"I don't see why I should be calm after what he's done to Kuki," with that, Hoagie walked angrily down the hall, slamming the door to his room behind him.

"He's angry," Nigel said. "And I can see why. Go talk to number three."

I let out a sigh that he did not yell at me. I knew he wanted to. I knew he wanted to punch me in the face and I would let him. I deserved it. It was true. I ruined Kuki's life. Her parents were going to kill her. They're going to kill me. Ah, man, what about _my_ parents?

"Go!" Nigel ordered. Apparently I was lost in my little horror revelation and was standing there. Oh god. Now I'm going to have to face Kuki. What if she hates me?

There was nothing left to do but go, as numbuh one ordered. I went down the hallway and put my hand on the doorknob, turning it.

Inside, I saw Kuki lying on the bed, her head buried in a pillow as Abby rubbed her back with one hand.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's going to be all right girl," Abby whispered to her. They had still not noticed that I was there.

"No it's not!" Kuki cried. "Why'd you- you- have to- ask about- my flu? Why'd you let me take that test?"

"It needed to be done," Abby tried to soothe. "And you know it, girl."

"I- I guess." Her head was still buried in the pillow so it was hard to make out her sobbing words.

I knew Kuki had seemed to have the flu that past week or so. She said she was all right by the nights so we continued our nightly ritual. I didn't mind getting sick as long as I was with her. I didn't think anything of it. I should have known. I'm so stupid!

Abby finally noticed me, looking up at me. "I'm going outside okay?" she said.

"Don't leave me alone Abby!" Kuki shouted into the pillow.

"You won't be alone," Abby said, causing Kuki's red eyes to look up at me.

"Go away, Wally," she moaned, putting her head back into her pillow. Abby walked past me and closed the door on her way out.

I walked with caution, as if I was walking on eggshells, which it felt like I was.

"Kooks," I said.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," I sat down on the bed beside her, rubbing her back with my hand.

"I know."

Silence took over as I listened to her crying. Finally, the gasps slowed down to once in a while and then they disappeared all together.

"What am I going to do, Wally?"

"I… I don't know…. What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." She turned her head so she could look at me.

"What do you want to do?"

"I'll support whatever you-."

"Just tell me!" she ordered.

"I- I…" I knew what I wanted. I wanted her to get rid of it. To get rid of my baby. To murder it.

"You want it gone don't you?" Kuki figured out.

"I'm sorry Kooks," I didn't confirm nor deny it. Her face returned to the pillow and I no longer had to force myself to look in her eyes.

"Let me think about it," she whispered into the fluff. I had to strain my ears to hear it but I heard it well enough. "Just leave me alone now."

"Okay," I stroked one of her loose hairs back and got up to leave the room, leaving the door slightly ajar behind me.

"Well?" Hoagie, Nigel and Abby were waiting right outside the door.

"I don't know," I shrugged.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Hoagie said.

I sighed, "We didn't talk much. She said she'd think."

"About what?" Abby asked.

"About getting rid of the baby," my heart broke to say it but… they needed to know.

"What?" Hoagie said. "You're considering getting rid of it?"

"Yeah," my gaze shifted to the floor. "Maybe."

"Do you think numbuh three will do it?" Abby asked.

"I don't know…"

Hoagie was shaking his head at me. He was disappointed in me. Abby was disappointed in me. I was disappointed in me. I couldn't dare look at Nigel for I knew he was disappointed as well.

"You're gonna let her do it?" Nigel said.

"She hasn't made her decision yet! And, yes, I said I would support any decision she made!"

With that outburst, I banished myself straight into my room. I needed time to think about all of this. Not even an hour ago I found out my seventeen-year-old girlfriend was pregnant. I think I deserved some time to think things over as she does.


	4. Chapter 4

I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes the window displayed to me only darkness and a mediocre amount of light coming from a light pole on the outside street. I was usually a heavy sleeper and wondered what had woken me up when I heard a knock on the door. That must have been it.

"Come in," I mumbled, sitting up on my elbows to see whom it was. I saw a beautiful silhouette of a body I recognized all too well. It was Kuki. "Kooks."

"I'm sorry." She whispered in a crackled voice that was even more evidence of her crying. "Were you sleeping?"

"Yeah," I said. "Come inside, Kuki."

She hesitantly made it to my bed where she sat on the edge, as far away from me as possible and to still be on the bed at the same time.

"Come on Kooks, it's not contagious," I said. She then lay down beside me as I moved a bit to give her room. I wrapped my arms around her and she curled to me.

We lay in silence for so long that I thought she had fallen asleep until I heard a tiny noise.

"What?" I said.

"Will you leave?"

"What?" I repeated even though I had heard her.

"Will you leave me and the baby?"

"How can you think that?" I said looking down into her eyes and seeing the silent tears crawl down her cheeks. "I won't. You know I won't."

"Okay," she said in a weak voice.

"I won't." I emphasized. "I… I love you. And I love the baby. I wouldn't leave either of you."

Kuki smiled at me, "I love you too Wally."

The next morning I found that Kuki was still in my arms when I woke up. I smiled as I watched her wrinkle her nose as she dreamt. I looked at the clock and it read six in the morning. Way too early.

The next time I woke up I found my arms empty and the distinctively sweet smell of Kuki on my pillow.

I got up and pulled on my baggy jeans and orange sweatshirt. I noticed that my eyes were heavy and tired the kind of feeling you get after you've been crying. I looked in the mirror and sure enough my eyes were bloodshot. I was crying in my sleep. I thought that water on my pillow was just drool.

I sighed. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place but I got myself into this. Out of all the times we made love I must have forgotten a condom once. I'm so stupid!

I went outside my room and entered the living room through the hallway. Kuki was lying on the couch, a blanket wrapped securely around her as she watched some Rainbow Monkey thing. No matter how old she got she still loved her first love: rainbow monkeys.

Abby was watching it with her. It was probably to cheer Kuki up because Abby was sick of rainbow monkeys. But she was a good friend. From the noises coming from Hoagie's room he was probably working on something.

"Morning," I mumbled, sitting with my back to the front of the couch.

"Morning," Abby said. Kuki stayed silent.

"Where's numbuh one?" I asked.

"At the TND moon base talking to numbuh 362 about this… situation."

I nodded and reverted my eyes to the television set where Kuki's eyes were glued.

The room was filled with the annoying voices of the rainbow monkeys until Kuki finally spoke.

"We need to tell our parents," she whispered.

"Yeah…" I sighed. "I know."

"We need to tell our parents soon," she said.

I looked at her. Her eyes were filled with unshed tears. She was probably thinking about how her mom and dad would react. They didn't really like me and this was the cherry on top, their seventeen-year-old daughter is procreating with me.

This was going to be… a very bad day.


	5. Chapter 5

Mr. Sanban would rather a flying monkey date his daughter then me. He kept telling Kuki that I was no good, especially considering all the fights I get into (and suspensions I collect due to said fights). He told her that I was dumb as a doornail and therefore had no future. He wanted someone who had a future for his daughter. Now, not only have I got no future, but also I took away hers. She would have been better following his advice and dumping me.

But it was too late now and I was not about to leave her in this state. I'm sure Kuki's parents will try their best to put her under lockdown after this. They'd probably forbid me to see her again….

Mr. Sanban was glaring at our intertwined hands as Kuki and I stood in front of her parents in the living room. I squeezed Kuki's hand for support.

"I- I have something to tell you…" Kuki started.

"What is it, dear?" her mother asked.

"Please don't freak out when I tell you but…"

"You're not marrying him Kuki are you?" her dad interrupted his intense gaze reverted to me, boring holes in my head like he wishes he could do with a hammer. And he doesn't even know yet that I impregnated his daughter.

"N-no," she stuttered.

"Then what is it?"

"I-I'm… I'm… I'm pregnant."

"You're WHAT?" Mr. Sanban sat up from his chair his eyes seemed to go on fire as his glower switched from me to Kuki.

"Pregnant." She answered, her gaze going to the floor as her eyes swelled up with tears.

"YOU DID THIS TO MY DAUGHTER YOU LITTLE PUNK!" He was so determined to destroy us with the lasers supposedly coming out of his eyes that he didn't realize that his wife had fainted.

"Mom!" Kuki ran up to the couch were her mother was lying. It's a good thing she was sitting down.

"DON'T TOUCH HER YOU LITTLE SLUT!" he called to her.

"Don't talk to Kuki that way!" I yelled at him. I really, really wanted to punch him in his face right now.

"I can talk to her any way I want! SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!" he screamed at me. "YOU'VE NOW TAKEN AWAY EVERYTHING FROM KUKI HER FUTURE AND HER FAMILY BECAUSE I WILL NOT TAKE CARE OF THIS… THIS… MISTAKE!"

"Daddy, you're going to throw me out?" Kuki was crying.

"GO TO THE PLACE WHERE YOU DID THIS TO YOURSELF AND LIVE THERE BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT LIVING HERE!"

"Please dad," Kuki strained while her cries were choking her.

"NO! NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

With that, Kuki ran straight out of the house and I followed her, not caring if Mrs. Sanban was all right or not.

"Kuki!" I called after her. She was running down the sidewalk. I was faster than her and caught up soon enough.

"Go away Wally!" she yelled though I knew she didn't mean it.

"Kooks stop running," I said as I grabbed her in my arms and hugged her tight. I felt her stomach heave in teary hiccups of extreme distress. She held onto me after a while and cried onto my sweatshirt. "It's gonna be okay, okay? It's gonna be okay."

We stood there for what seemed like forever. I felt my heart breaking every second due to what I did to my love. I ruined her life, her future and her relationship with her family. I started crying along with her though silently so she would not hear.

"I love you so much." I whispered to her as she finally let go of me. She nodded, sighing and rubbing her red eyes.

"I guess this is what I get for being a slut," she said.

"Don't say that," I said. "You're not a slut."

"Then why am I pregnant?"

"Because…" I didn't have an answer. "Sluts are the girls who don't know who the dad is. You're not a slut."

She nodded again but I knew she did not believe me. I felt even more miserable.


	6. Chapter 6

"We need to tell your parents now," Kuki whispered.

"We don't have to. We can wait till tomorrow or next week," I said.

"No," her red eyes kept staring at the pavement as if it was the most wonderful thing in the world. "We need to do it."

I wasn't going to argue with her but that was mostly because I knew my parents wouldn't totally flip out like her parents and yell and scream. Granted, that was the proper reaction for a parent who finds out their teenager is either pregnant or got a girl pregnant but my parents would understand… I hoped.

We walked for blocks, my arm protectively around her until we got to the familiar home of my family. I took a deep breath before opening the door. I looked at Kuki and saw her eyes were still a bit red and puffy.

My mom was in the kitchen, proudly sporting her apron while chopping up some vegetables for that night's dinner. Joey was scouring the fridge.

"Hey Wally! Hey Kuki!" Joey said once he noticed us.

"Oh hello there Wallabee and Ku-," mom turned from the counter but her smile turned directly to a frown when she saw Kuki's sullen face. "Kuki dear what's wrong?"

"Is dad home?" I said before Kuki could answer.

"No he's at work," her worried countenance switched between Kuki and me. Damn. I hate Mr. Boss he's been making my dad work overtime the last few months now. Now we'll have to tell him separately because I knew mom would not let us out of the kitchen without an answer.

"Oh," I said. "Um… Joey, get out."

"Why?" he complained.

"Because this is none of your business twerp."

"He's going to find out eventually," Kuki whispered to me but my mom was able to hear her somehow.

"What?" she asked. "What is he going to find out?"

"I'm pregnant," Kuki glanced at her for a second to have her eyes return to the linoleum when she saw the shocked look on my mother's face.

"Wally's in trouble!" Joey sang, laughing.

"Shut up you little-." Kuki grabbed my arm to stop what sort of profanity was about to escape my lips in front of my shell-shocked mom.

"Oh," tears were filling up in her eyes. I made my mom cry. "Come here," she said but she was the one who walked up to us and hugged Kuki in on of those protective mom hugs I got all the time.

"I'm sorry," Kuki was crying too and hugging her back. I noticed that Joey had scrammed when he saw this love fest. I was now the only guy in a kitchen with my hormonal girlfriend and my hormonal (the change) mother.

"Come here Wallabee," mom included me in the hug now, one arm remained around Kuki while the other encircled me. "It's okay dear. It's okay."

And, for once in the last twelve hours, I actually believed that it would be okay.


	7. Chapter 7

I knew Joey was probably sitting at the top of the staircase, listening to the silence and waiting like we were. We were sitting at the kitchen table waiting for dad to get home. Mr. Boss was making him work late again so it was already dark outside. We were all silent, waiting for the doorknob to the front door to turn.

Tick tock… tick tock… tick tock…

That mantel clock was about to drive me crazy when the door opened. Dad was home.

"Hey honey," he said immediately as he went into the kitchen. "Why hello there Wallabee. Kuki, how are you?" Kuki only shrugged in reply.

"Dear, we have something to talk about," mom told him.

"What is it?" his forehead creased with curiosity. He took a seat at the table beside mom. "What's up kiddo?" he directed to me.

I pulled my gaze from him to the tabletop as I said it, "Kuki's pregnant." It was barely above a whisper but he must have heard it anyway because when I looked up his head was in his hands, hiding his face. I heard him sigh and mom's hand went to rub his back. She had tears in her eyes again and when I looked at Kuki so did she.

It took a few moments for him to hold his head up. He had tears in his eyes too. He stared straight into my eyes with his blurring ones and shook his head, disappointment evident. He then turned to Kuki.

"How far along are you dear?" he asked.

"I- I don't know…" she answered.

"Have you seen a doctor yet?"

"No," she must have found a spot on the table very interesting because she dared not to remove her eyes from it.

… Tick tock… tick tock…

"Do your parents know?" he said.

"Yes," she said in a meek voice.

"They threw her out," I told him.

"Oh… well you can stay here if you need to Kuki," he said.

She shook her head, "no I already have friends to stay with." She meant the tree house.

"Well if you need to stay somewhere. You can stay here."

"Thank you Mr. Beatles," Kuki said. He nodded his head. He looked at me again. The disappointment boring from his eyes into my skull.

_A/N: Sorry my chapters are really short. Please review! And thank you to everyone who has already. You're awesome._


	8. Chapter 8

"I think I'm going to leave," Kuki said, getting up from the table.

"I'll walk you," I said, vacating my chair too.

"I want you straight home." Dad said immediately. "We need to talk over a few things so no staying over at Hoagie's tonight."

I sighed, "okay. I'll be right back."

Seeing my parents exchange worried glances, I wanted to get out of there but I knew that I would have to face them again at some point. I kind of wish they were like Kuki's dad and just kicked me out and had nothing left to do with me. Then I wouldn't have to dodge their sad, let down eyes for the rest of my life.

The sky was dark and the moon was a crescent bright circle.

"Look at the moon," I pointed it out to Kuki as we walked down the sidewalk. When we were younger she would always be the one pointing out the moon's fullness and the appearance or disappearance of the stars. Now she was probably too troubled with the pregnancy to notice.

"Yeah," she nodded. "It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you, though," I used that line a thousand times with her when we would go outside and look at the sky during nighttime.

She chuckled. "Wally…"

I grabbed her hand gingerly interlacing her fingers with mine. I saw the trace of a smile on her lips for the slightest second. It was amazing to me.

*

I walked home with the clouds. They had moved in, shielding the stars and making it a lot darker on my way back home. These nights were the reasons why I kept my pocketknife in my back pocket.

My hand was on the doorknob; I took a deep breath, and let myself in. Dad was holding mom on the couch as she was sobbing onto his work shirt. It took them a few minutes to notice that I was just standing there, staring. My mom shouldn't have to go through this. She deserved a better son and I knew better too. She raised my brother and I better than the situation I'm in.

"Dear," dad said when he finally saw me.

"Oh," mom got out of dad's arms immediately as if she was the one who had done something wrong. "Wallabee…" she wiped the tears off her cheeks with her apron that was still around her waist.

"Mom…" I said in a shrill voice. It took me a few seconds to recognize that the scared little sound had come from my mouth.

"We need to talk son," dad said.

"I know," my eyes went from my mother to the carpet. I didn't dare meet my dad's eyes again. Mom scooted over on the couch to make room for me and I said beside her, my gaze held on the coffee table now.

"So…" mom's voice was tired out from all the crying she had done today. "Kuki's keeping the baby." It was a statement and not a question. Kuki told her that she was keeping it. That she couldn't bare any of the alternatives.

"Yeah."

"And you're going to be there?"

"Yes."

"How do you suppose you'll take care of the baby?" dad said.

"I'll get a job," I answered. "I heard of a few places downtown that are hiring."

"And what about school?" mom questioned.

"I… I don't know… I'll still go…"

"And you're not going to college?" fresh tears arrived at my mom eyes. The thing that she wanted most for me was to go and graduate from college. No Beatle has ever done that before. I guess she'll have to put those hopes to Joey.

"I don't see how I could… plus, mom, my grades weren't good enough to get in. So it doesn't really matter."

"Doesn't really matter?" she said. After a few silent pauses, she spoke again while getting up. "Excuse me but I'm going to bed. I've had all the eventfulness for today thank you very much."

"Mom I'm so sorry…" I bit my bottom lip and hooked my vision on the carpet again.

"I am too, sweetie, I am too."

…

…

…

…

I never knew actually how long an awkward silence could be until today. My dad must have been the master of awkward silences because he sure held one quite steady.

"I think I'm going to bed too," he got up after what felt like an eternity.

"'Night," I said, not budging from my intense staring contest with the floor.

"Good night son," he sighed.

_A/N Sorry that this one was kind of uneventful. Again, thanks for the reviews! Someone asked me when we would get to the months when the baby is actually born. I'm not sure. I'm going without a real plan here, like I write most my fanfiction with. Just whatever comes into my head comes into the story._


	9. Chapter 9

Somehow word got around school that Kuki Sanban was knocked up by Wallabee Beatles. Kuki was in tears third period because some girl called her a slut. I've never wanted to hit a girl so badly in my life.

I walked down the hallways with her and the gang. I would put my arm protectively around her and glare at the pieces of crud that gossip about it right in front of her face as she averts her eyes to the tiled floor.

"I can't believe it…"

"Come on the way they hung over each other, it was coming…"

"Kuki always seemed like one of those good girls…"

"It's always the innocent looking ones…"

I just wanted to scream at them "SHUT UP!" but that wouldn't stop their slander tirade. Maybe I could get Abby to beat the crud out of them. She's a girl. She's allowed to do it.

"It's okay, girl," Abby told Kuki at lunch when she saw a group of burnouts pointing to her from across the lunchroom.

"No, it's not," she said quietly.

"Kooks you need to eat something," I told her, pushing some cookies over to her.

"Whatever I eat I'll just throw back up," she said.

"But you need to eat something."

"Why?"

"… Um…"

"For the baby," Hoagie said. "He or she needs nutrition."

"I guess so…" in the end, Kuki only ate a few saltine crackers with ketchup. Yuck. It was disgusting but it was something. I was beginning to wonder if it wasn't the morning sickness that made her throw up but the weird crud she ate.

Either way, she got through the day. It was hard for her hearing all those stupid people's comments. God, why can't they just keep their noses out of other people's lives? She was silent as we all walked to the tree house.

"Mom said she's gonna make you a doctor's appointment," I told her. She nodded her head to avoid speaking. The old Kuki was always so talkative, always had an opinion on everything. I would wonder what happened to her but I already knew. I ruined her.

When we got to the tree house, someone else was already there. Mushi was sitting on our couch. Immediately after she saw us she got up and ran into Kuki, hugging her.

"Dad told me," she said.

"Oh," Kuki reluctantly hugged her back.

"Just to let you know that he was angry. He'll calm down. Some day…. And YOU!" Mushi let go of Kuki and her fiery eyes were now trained on me. "What did you do to my sister? Look what you did!"

"I… um…"

"You're just lucky my niece will need a father or else you would be DEAD!"

"Good to know," I said and somehow her glare got even meaner.

"I'll be there for you Kuki," Mushi said, hugging her sister again.

"Thanks Mushi," she actually smiled. Mushi made Kuki smile.

I looked around and saw the rest of team had already vacated the area, allowing them their sister moment. I decided to follow suit before Mushi decided that the baby doesn't really need a father after all.

_A/N Thanks for the reviews guys and gals! For kalulu 1080 in response to your review, I don't think I can write longer chapters. Every time I write a scene I want to put it up as soon as possible. I guess I need a bit more preservation, huh?_

_More reviews are welcome! And I'll try to pick up the pace a bit. _


	10. Chapter 10

I was at home wondering how our secret got out. I swear I was going to punch whoever let it out so hard…

But no one we told would have said anything to anyone else without our permission. No one. Nigel, Hoagie and Abby were trustworthy friends and it's not like our parents would go around bragging about their seventeen year old going to become a parent. Unless it was… Joey.

I immediately got up from my position on my bed. The little eleven-year-old rat! I marched down the hall and flung open his door.

"Hey!"

"Who did you tell?" I yelled at him.

"What?"

"Who did you tell?" I shouted and heard my mom rush up the stairs. She was at the doorway in no time.

"I don't know what-?" Joey started.

"Who did you tell that Kuki is pregnant?" I growled.

"Wallabee…" mom said.

"Uh…" Joey was definitely guilty.

"Who?"

"Um… just my friends…"

"Do your friends include Billy Connor?" Billy Connor was the younger brother of the jerk Greg Connor, one of the most popular kids in the school. I knew Joey was friends with Billy but I didn't think that Joey would go off telling his friends about his unborn niece or nephew.

"Uh…"

"God Joey you're so fucking stupid!"

"Wallabee!" Mom scolded "Calm down!"

"Kuki was in tears because your friend's big brother called her a slut!"

Joey looked ashamed but I didn't care. He always loved Kuki and he ended up doing this.

"Why'd you do it Joey?" I screamed.

"I- I didn't mean…"

"Wallabee calm down!"

"Kuki was _crying_ because of you!"

"I'm sorry," Joey was now crying.

"Wallabee!" Mom grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. If I wasn't willing to get out then she wouldn't have been able to but I decided to oblige her.

"You had no right to-!"

"_He_ had no right to!" I said.

"Look I know you're upset but that does not warrant yelling at your little brother."

"But he-."

"He was excited about the baby and he told his friends. You know he loves Kuki and would never have done that if he knew it would hurt her."

"But he did hurt her!"

"He didn't mean to! He's an eleven-year-old boy who didn't think of the consequences… and that's not the first time a boy didn't think of consequences."

I was shocked that she would pull that card. But she did.

I just went quickly to my room and slammed the door, collapsing on the bed.

*

First period the next day a note was flung at my back. Normally, I would have grabbed the balled up piece of paper and returned it full speed at the kid.

I guess I felt different that day. I picked it up off the ground and smoothed it on my desk. It was a poorly drawn crying baby.

I rolled my eyes and threw it in the recycle bin.

The P.A. system then sounded, "Mrs. Beck? Could you send Wallabee Beatles to Miss Lindy's office?"

"Sure," the disgruntled Mrs. Beck hated being interrupted mid-lecture. "All right Beatles, you know where the counselor's office is."

I stuff my book into my backpack and left with whispers dying at my back. Give you one guess what the counselor wanted to talk to me about.

God, this was like telling my parents all over again. I knew Miss Lindy well, she was trying to get me on track with my studies and possibly college. What will she say? I just screwed up my life. The embarrassment of it all caused me to walk slowly down the hall, hoping that it would take me forever to reach the office.

But alas, I got to the tiny office. Miss Lindy was going through some papers and didn't notice me until I said, "hey." She looked up.

"Hello Wally," she said, the grim look on her face not leaving. "Sit," she motioned to the chair in front of her desk. I obeyed and sat down.

"I suppose you know what this is about," she sighed. "Wally… is Kuki pregnant?"

"Yes," so clear-cut. I was amazed that I was able to answer while still looking into the disappointment in her eyes.

"And it's your baby." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Miss Lindy also knew Kuki and was as sure as I was that Kuki could never cheat on me.

"Yes," I repeated even though that did not need a reply.

She sighed, "So what are you going to do?"

I shrugged, "what can I do? Take care of Kuki and take care of the kid when it's born."

"So you kids are not having an abortion or giving the baby up for adoption?"

"No," I shook my head.

"Well… what do you think about all this?"

I shrugged again.

"Come on Wally. You must have an opinion on this. You have an opinion on everything."

"I didn't know I was allowed to have an opinion of this."

"Of course you are. This is still a free country right?"

"Not if you get a girl pregnant…"

A silence followed. "So… what do you think?"

"… I think I'm in big trouble."

"Do your parents know?"

"Yes."

"Do Kuki's parents know?"

"Yes."

"And how did they react?"

"My parents are disappointed but supportive and Kuki's dad kicked her out of the house. Not really that good but at least I have my mom and dad."

"Is Kuki mad at you?"

"Not that I know of."

"… Are you scared?"

I exhaled, "of course I am."

"What are you scared of?"

"Everything," I told her. "Being a dad. What if the kid hates me? What about my future? I'm scared of being stuck at a dead end job for the rest of my life taking care of this kid. And what if it doesn't work out between me and Kuki? What if… what if… what if something happens to Kuki because of the baby?"

I was surprised when I ended my rant. Surprised that I was able to express my fears to someone so openly. No I was waiting for Miss Lindy or someone to pop up saying that it was my fault I was in this situation and that Kuki doesn't have much of a choice either.

"I don't know what it's like to be in this situation. It must be hard. It's hard for an adult let alone a teen."

"Yeah but I deserve it right?" I said.

"Well… I won't say you didn't get yourself into it… but…"

I nodded, understanding what she wanted to do. She wanted to comfort me.

"Accidents happen, I guess," she said.

"Yeah so the kid's gonna be the result of an accident. I'd hate my parents too if that was why I was here."

"Trust me Wally, your child will not hate you."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know."

The bell rang, signaling the students to go to their next class.

"You should probably go to second period," she said. As I went to get up, she said, "you know you can come to me if you need any help right?"

"How good are you at changing diapers?" I asked.

She laughed and so did I. I left the small office on my way to second period economics.

A/N I had an idea muse and I just couldn't stop writing scenes on pieces of paper at school (mostly during English class when my peers were watching the movie to The Glass Menagerie, which is an excellent play by the way I managed to watch and write at the same time. Hehe.)

_So anyway, I popped this chapter out really quickly and I'm so proud of myself that it is longer this time!_

_Reviews are most welcome! And thanks to those who have already reviewed. I love hearing your feedback about each chapter!_


	11. Chapter 11

Nigel warned us that Rachel was thinking carefully about our situation. He said that we might be kicked out of the TND. When Kuki heard that she cried even more. She loved the TND and didn't want to give it up. The truth is, I didn't want to give it up either but I wouldn't abandon Kuki in her state.

Rachel decided to come down from the TND moon base (on the opposite side of the moon where the KND moon base is). It was a slow day and we didn't know how the trip would affect Kuki and the baby and Rachel wanted to see her too.

So, we were waiting anxiously for the arrival of the supreme leader of the TND. Abby was reading some magazine, Kuki was sleeping on the couch, Hoagie was helping me with my math homework and Nigel was nervously twiddling his thumbs beside Hoagie.

"Now that's a parabola…" Hoagie attempted to explain. Epic fail.

"A what?"

"Parabola."

"What?"

"I see Wally hasn't gotten any smarter," Rachel appeared at the door. I glared at her.

"Hi Numbuh 362," Nigel said.

"Hey guys," she greeted. "Where's numbuh 3?"

"Sleeping," I pointed to the couch. She approached her and began lightly shaking her shoulder to wake her up. "Don't do that," I said. "She needs to sleep."

By that time, Kuki was already sitting up, rubbing her eyes. "Hi numbuh 362."

"Hello numbuh 3," Rachel said solemnly.

"Have you made your decision?" Nigel asked. Rachel nodded.

"Why don't we all go to the table then we can talk about this?" she said. I went to help Kuki up but she said she didn't need any help. At least not yet.

"Now…" Rachel said. "I'm sorry numbuhs 3 and 4 but…"

"You're kicking us out?" I said.

"Yes."

"But…"

"Don't argue with me numbuh 4." My glare returned.

"But we need a full team to be able to do our missions," Nigel said.

"Yes and you will won't with two of your teammates having a baby. It will distract the team. So, I'm transferring two of our newer TND operatives to be apart of your team."

"You're replacing them?" Abby said.

"Yes," Rachel sighed. "Sorry."

"But you can't-." I said.

"I'm the supreme leader and I can."

I looked to Kuki and found that she was crying in silence.

"So you're going to have to move out of the tree house for room for the new operatives."

"But Kuki has no other place to go. Her parents kicked her out."

"Then have your parents take her in. She's your responsibility now. Not the TND's…. I'm sorry Wallabee."

"Well fine then. You're just gonna kick us out as if we hadn't been part of the KND and TND almost our entire lives. Come on Kuki," I grabbed Kuki's hand and began marching out the door.

"Wallabee…"

"Wally I need to get my stuff first," Kuki protested.

"We'll get it later."

*

We walked the few blocks to my house. A couple times Kuki got tired so we sat on the curb while she tried to catch her breath.

"Now where am I going to stay? Where's the baby going to stay?" Kuki said.

"Don't worry Kooks. You can stay with me and my parents and so can the baby."

"I don't want to be a burden on your parents though."

"Don't worry. Worrying is bad for the baby. And my parents will get used to it. They've always loved you and they'll love their grandkid even more."

"Hmmm…" she hummed.

I helped her up from the curb and we finally reached the house. Mom was dusting the living room when we got inside.

"Hello Wallabee and Kuki dears," she smiled.

"Mom… um…"

"What?" she immediately stopped swiping the feather duster around and looked at us. "Is anything else wrong?"

"Kuki doesn't have any place to go. The place she was staying at wasn't working out…"

"Oh…" she said. "Well I won't let my future grandchild's mother be out on the street. Kuki you can stay in Wallabee's room and Wallabee you can be on the couch."

"Okay." I said even though I was wondering why I had to be on the couch. I already got her pregnant. What more could happen?

"Thank you Mrs. Beatles."

"It's fine Kuki," she smiled, getting back to dusting.

I don't feel this has been that good of a chapter but I tried. This one was more forced than the last one. Well please tell me what you think anyway!

_To Laurie43, the counselor is a school counselor not like a doctor counselor._


	12. Chapter 12

"Wally!" Kuki came running down the stairs.

"Slow down!" I said, praying that she didn't fall.

"Wally!" her hand was on her stomach. "Feel here." She took my hand and put it on her stomach. There, I felt a tiny, hard bump. The bump was so minuscule but still it made my heart jump all the same. "That's our baby, Wally," she smiled. "That's our baby."

I was grinning, "it is our baby."

"What's the matter?" Joey came downstairs. He'd been showing his face gradually around me more since he apologized to Kuki and she'd forgiven him. I guess since she could forgive him so could I.

"Come here Joey," Kuki said, snatching his hand and putting it on her belly to replace mine.

"What is that?" he quickly retracted his hand.

"That's the baby, dumb ass," I said.

"Hey!" Joey protested.

"When you gonna have it Kuki?"

"I don't know sometime in September? I'll find out tomorrow though."

"Why?"

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow."

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah, your mother made it for me."

"Oh…" I said. "I'm coming right?"

"Of course," she smiled, placing her hand on the bump again.

*

Hospitals are too white-walled. You can see every speck of goo or blood on the walls and we don't need to see that.

I was dragging my shoes across the colorful patterned carpet in the waiting room. Kuki was on one side of me, my mom on the other. She insisted that she should be here for the check up on her grandchild.

"Kuki Sanban," a nurse in pink scrubs came through the door and called the name.

We got up and went through a whitewashed hallway into a room with a hospital table-bed thing. "We're going to start with a quick check up just to see how you're doing okay?" she smiled.

"Yeah," Kuki said.

"You're going to have to change into this," she handed Kuki a standard hospital plastic dress thing. "I'll leave you alone. The doctor should be with you shortly."

"Wallabee you should leave the room," mom said just when Kuki was about to get undressed.

"I've seen her in her underwear before mom," I told her. "I got her pregnant remember?"

A glare kicked me out of the room until the almost see-through plastic safely covered Kuki.

We waited in silence for the doctor. They always took so freaking long. Kuki was sitting on the table thing, mom was in the chair beside it and I was standing beside the trashcan. I noticed Kuki yawned a lot while waiting for her or him.

"Tired?" I asked.

"You'll get used to being tired all the time Kuki dear," mom said. "I swear when I was pregnant with Wallabee I slept almost the entire nine months."

The doctor finally walked in. "Hello Mrs. Sanban."

"It's Miss," Kuki corrected, her voice obviously showing that she was ashamed of being in this doctor's office without the title of Mrs. Oh god… marriage… I never thought of that before.

"Oh," the doctor looked up from her clipboard to look at her and immediately saw how young she was. She then switched her gaze over to me. "Okay. And you're the father?" she asked. I nodded, still mulling over… that marriage thing… "And who are you?" she asked my mom.

"I'm the future grandma," mom said proudly.

"So you're her mother?"

"No, I'm his," she said.

"Is any of this relevant?" I asked, finally finding my tongue.

"Just a matter of record," she said. "So let's see what's going on with you, Miss Sanban."

She took her heartbeat, her pulse, her weight and all that other stuff. She then asked a bunch of questions. I mostly stayed silent except for when Kuki couldn't remember something like when we started having sex. I tried not to look at my mom when answering that.

"All right Miss Sanban you will come with me and we'll go for your first ultrasound."

"Can I come?" I asked.

"Of course," the doctor said.

We went into a room right across the hall. "Now lay down here." Kuki did so as the doctor got the monitor to roll beside her.

"Lift up your dress," she said. "Now this might be a bit cold," the doctor put a healthy amount of blue goo on her stomach. She turned on the monitor and ran an electrical thingy over the goo. Immediately a picture came up of what looked like a little blue bean in a confined space.

"Is that the baby?" Kuki asked, pointing at the little bean.

"Yes, that's the fetus," the doctor said.

"That's my little grandchild," mom said lovingly.

My eyes were glued onto the monitor watching the baby, my baby.

"Can you tell if it's a boy or girl?" Kuki asked.

"Not for a few more months," she said.

"Oh."

"Looks like the baby's healthy so far," she said.

"So far?" I questioned. I wanted my baby to be healthy period.

"Yes well sometimes complications can occur. Especially with young people."

"Like what?"

"Miscarriages and fetal alcohol syndrome…"

"Kuki doesn't drink," I said harshly.

"Yes well, that's very good," the doctor said, putting the electric thingy away and giving Kuki a towel to wipe off the goop.

"Now you can go put on your regular clothes and meet me in my office just down the hallway. It says 'Dr. Penna' on it."

Kuki nodded and she left.

"She thought you were an alcoholic or something," I said.

"No she didn't Wallabee." Mom said. "She was just giving examples."

"Yeah… right," I rolled my eyes and Kuki went back into the room where she left her clothes.

*

"Please sit," I let my mom and Kuki occupy that two chairs in the room while I stood behind them. "Now Miss Sanban I would really like to discuss with you this baby. When someone so young as you gets pregnant I like to talk with them about the options they have."

"I can't get an abortion after seeing it," Kuki said.

"No, no heavens no I wasn't suggesting that," she said. "But have you looked into adoption?"

"Not really…"

"Well, seeing as you're so young I figured that would be a good option to consider. Do you have any questions about it?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Dr. Penna I don't see what is your obsession with trying to take away my grandchild. We will take care of this child no matter how hard it will be, won't we Kuki?" mom said.

Kuki nodded.

"Do you have anything else to tell us?"

"No ma'am," said the doctor.

"Then we must be on our way then. Good day," mom then got up and left, Kuki following her. I left but not before giving yet another glare to the doctor.

_There you go. Another naturally written, non-forced long chapter. I really like writing this story and I'm glad I decided to post it. I love getting reviews from you guys. You're all awesome. _

_P.S. How's that for fast posting?_


	13. Chapter 13

It had been two months since I got the news. I only had seven more months left until I became responsible for a human life.

Kuki was upstairs sleeping in my bedroom. I was sitting on the couch, my familiar friend. I heard mom answer the door, figuring it was one of her canasta players (she was having a game in the kitchen) I didn't think much of it.

"What are you doing?" Hoagie's voice came from the entryway. I looked up.

"Reading," I answered.

"You? Reading?" He was surprised. "What a comic book?"

"Does this look like a comic book?"

"Could be a graphic novel," Hoagie sat down beside me.

"You should know Hoag," I said. "And it's not."

"Then what is it?"

"Something my dad gave me," I then unfolded the paperback book and showed him the cover. In bold letters, the title announced "The Expectant Father".

"That's not what you need."

"How do you know what I need?"

"You need this," Hoagie took out of his backpack a book that said "Managing Homework, a Job and a Pregnant Girlfriend".

"Thanks," I said reluctantly taking the book.

"Hey it's written specifically for teenaged dads. Saw it in the bookstore."

"Yeah but I don't need books, though. I need a job."

"You'll find one," Hoagie said.

"I hope so because I feel guilty enough already. I got Kuki into this and now we have to live off my parents. I just wish I could help."

"Where's Kuki?"

"Sleeping upstairs."

"She'll need a lot of that because she won't get any sleep once the baby's born."

"Yeah… thanks for the book."

"No problem…. So… has Kuki been to the doctor yet?"

"Yeah and I already hate the doctor."

"Why?"

"She tried to get Kuki to give up the baby and its not even born yet!"

"Well… you don't think that wouldn't be best?"

"What? Now you're on her side?"

"I'm not taking sides," Hoagie said. "I just think that maybe the baby would be better off with parents who know what the heck they're doing."

"I'm trying to learn," I said, holding up the book.

"Yeah I guess so…"

Silence.

I hate awkward silences. Hoagie and I used to never have them because we are such good friends.

"So how far along is she?"

"Ten weeks," I answered. "Thirty more to go."

"Have you considered… you know… marriage?"

There it was again. The mention of marriage. "Uh… I don't know."

"It's not going to be a bigger step then having a baby with her."

"I know… it's just…"

"What? You can knock her up but you can't marry her?"

"I don't know Hoagie!" I finally snapped. "Just… look… I love Kuki. I love her so much. But I'm afraid about her, the baby. I mean what if it doesn't work out between us and we still got this kid to take care of?"

"Don't worry so much Wally." Hoagie said. "You guys were destined to get married ever since you were ten."

"Yeah… I guess so." I said, looking at the floor. "But I still need to think about it. And I need a job first of all."

"Again, you'll find one."

"Yeah… so how's Abby?"

"Good. I better go though. The new operatives are coming to the tree house at any minute and if I'm not there numbuh one will kick my ass."

"Oh. Okay."

"I still can't believe they replaced you."

"Yeah, me too."

"Well, bye Wally. Abby should be by later to see Kuki."

"Okay bye."

I heard the door shut. I looked again at the book Hoagie gave me and cracked it open. Maybe it'd give me some good advice.


	14. Chapter 14

"I love you so much," Kuki and I were lying on my bed (don't worry we were fully clothed).

"Why?" she whispered. She was turned on her side with her back to me as I put my arms around her stomach. My face was resting at the crook of her neck.

"Because you're so amazing," I whispered back. She laughed.

"You are," I reinforced and she giggled again.

"Well, well, well. Ain't you two cute?" Abby stood at the doorway. I had forgotten all about Hoagie's warning that she would be coming over.

"Hey Abby," Kuki perked up even more, sitting up so she was out of my reach.

"Yeah hi Abby," I grumbled. As unmanly as it is to say, I like cuddling. Yes I like cuddling. Laugh at me but I do. And I didn't like it being disturbed.

Kuki got off the bed to hug Abby. "Hey Kuki can I talk with you? Alone."

"Sure," Kuki looked toward me.

"Sure," I agreed uncertainly, leaving the room.

The minute the door closed I knew I had to listen into the conversation so I quickly put my ear to the door.

"I'm fine, how are you?" Kuki said.

"Good… good," Abby replied. "Kuki I have to talk to you about the baby."

"What about the baby?"

"Hoagie told me Wally's against giving it up for adoption. Are you?"

"Well… no… I actually think it's a good idea. But… wait Hoagie was here?" My eyebrows must have peeked up when I heard she thought it was a good idea to give up our child.

"Yeah a couple hours ago while you were sleeping," she said. "But girl, Abby thinks you might be making a mistake with keeping the baby. Think of your future girl."

"I know, but Wally really wants me to keep it."

"But do you want to keep it?"

"Well…" I held my breath, "I guess so but I'm kind of scared. I'm afraid I don't know anything about being a mom."

"You don't think that it will destroy your future."

"I didn't have much of a future anyway. I'm not the smartest kid in the pack and neither is Wally… I guess that's what got us here."

"But Kuki you still could have gone to community college…"

"I know I know… but I think I want to be a mom."

"Okay Kuki whatever you want to do. But girl, I just want you to know that you have options."

"I know Abby. I just… want to make Wally happy."

"Even if you're not happy?"

"I will be happy Abby. I will be." She sounded like she was trying to reassure herself. I tore my ear away from the door and went downstairs. Was I forcing Kuki to have the baby? I just want to… to… I don't even know what I want to do but I didn't want to force Kuki into anything she didn't want.

I heard the door open upstairs but stayed on the couch. I didn't want to see them right now but if they saw me crying they would ask what was going on and then they'd know I was listening at the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Abby left shortly after talking with Kuki. I just sat on the couch while Kuki stayed upstairs until I finally gathered the courage to get up. I had to learn what Kuki really thought of the baby and this situation.

"Kuki can I talk to you?" I asked her when the door closed behind Abby.

"Sure?" she furrowed her eyebrows in that cute way that she does.

My eyes found the floor, which was getting more airtime in my head than anything else in my life lately. "Do you really want the baby?"

"Yeah, I do," she said. "Why do you ask? What did you hear?"

"I… I want to know if I'm forcing you to keep the baby. I don't want you to ruin your life and… and whatever you want to do…"

"Wally, I want this baby."

"… You do? You're sure? Because you don't have to keep it just for me."

"Wally, ever since I saw that baby at the doctor's appointment I've never wanted anything else more in my life then this baby." Her finger brought my chin up so I can look her in her bright, sympathetic eyes. "I don't want to get rid of or give this up."

"… You're sure?"

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not keeping the baby for you. I'm keeping our son or daughter for me."

I couldn't say anything because relief was about to suffocate me. Kuki wanted the baby as much as I did and we'd be the best parents we can be.

"Let's not talk about this anymore okay?" Kuki said. "We're keeping the baby. It's settled."

I nodded and sighed. "I love you, you know that right?"

"I love you too sweetie," she said before giving me a quick peck on the lips.

Reading was hard work on your eyes. It seemed that I could stare at wrestling and stuff on the TV for hours but I can't concentrate long enough to stare at inky words on a page for an hour.

First I had to start reading this book for English class. Some classic by this Austen chick. What kind of girl is named Austen? Now I was reading Hoagie's book instead.

Dad came home late that night, again. He retrieved his leftover dinner from the oven and sat at the table to eat it.

"Wallabee, could you come in here please?" he called. I closed the book without inserting any type of bookmark. I'll find it later.

"Yeah dad?" I asked, going into the kitchen.

"I got you a job."

"Where?" I said, kind of excited. I'd been searching for a job for a while now, you know, to help out my parents and everything and especially to help out Kuki. We're going to have to borrow money for the doctor's bills indefinitely from my parents.

"Mr. Boss says that you can work in the mail room," he announced.

"Okay good," I nodded. "How much will I make?"

"Seven dollars an hour," he said which disappointed me. True, this was my first job and I didn't expect to get a lot of money but seven dollars and hour would definitely not pay the doctor's bills.

"Okay."

"You start tomorrow after school son," he smiled, picking up a piece of turkey with his fork and stuffing it in his mouth.

I nodded and went upstairs to tell Kuki.

_A/N Sorry this took so long and it's very short. I just couldn't feel it along with the fact of being immensely busy with my mom's birthday, my boyfriend's birthday, writing my book, my first week at independent study… Sorry but I hope it's at least good. I'll try my best to get a good long chapter in before the end of the month._

_I'm thinking about ending it pretty soon and skipping to the birth. That seems to be what most of you guys, my readers, are interested in. What do you think?_


	16. Chapter 16

Kuki was being cute about this pregnancy thing. Even after a hard week at school and work (the mailroom for me, some diner waitress job for Kuki) she would get out the tape measurer every Friday night and we would measure how big her tummy got. She beamed with delight every time we found out she had gotten bigger. I kind of sweated…

The mailroom turned out to be the most tedious job ever. All day I was delivering mail, reading mail, shredding mail, and sending out mail. Mail. Mail. Mail. But I shouldn't be complaining. I guess, it's better than no job at all.

I offered to give some of my wages to my parents for putting up with us but mom and dad just told us to put it all in a savings account so that we could afford an apartment sooner or later. My guess was later from the minimum wage both Kuki and I were collecting.

The times we got to spend together were precious and few. I'd get off my job at eight- thirty, drive mom's car (we've been borrowing her car since dad gets off of work earlier than I do) to the diner, pick her up and ride home. By then we were so tired (especially her) from our long day that we would go straight to bed.

Mom finally got the notion that we would be too tired to do anything and she's already pregnant so I got to sleep in my own room again. It was nice falling asleep with her in my arms.

Sometimes before we would succumb to the sleepiness, we would talk. Our conversation usually was about the baby and our future. Both of us would come up with names and bash the other's choices. Kuki brought up marriage a few times and I just told her that we would when we get the money and get out of my parents house.

But the thought brought chills up my spine. I would think, "come on Wally, she's carrying your child and you don't know if you can marry her? What is wrong with you?"

I normally would pretend to fall asleep after the mention of marriage. And I sure felt like a creep for doing so. Perhaps because I was one.

**Sorry I know I promised you a long chapter but this is the best I can do. I'm really out of whack. Stuff is just going bad for me. Luckily, I'm only eight reading questions, two writing prompts, two pages on two artists, and an essay away from summer vacation. Maybe then I'll learn to get my crud together.**

**Sorry for the long wait. Again.**


	17. Chapter 17

"Wally," Kuki said to me one day when we were both getting up to go to school. Her belly had rounded quite a bit and sometimes I just stared at it with curiosity, fear and plain happiness. "Wally! Come over here quick!" I immediately went over to her and she grabbed my hand placing in on her stomach.

I felt kicking. The baby was kicking. I smiled and kissed her.

"Ew gross!" Joey's voice came from the doorway. "Isn't all that lovey dovey stuff what got you here in the first place?"

"Joey come here," Kuki waved her hand real quick. He obeyed and she snatched his hand, putting it on her stomach. Joey jumped back and took his hand from her belly.

"Is that the baby?"

"No it's the giant worm inside here, of course it's the baby," I said.

He glared at me and then retreated back out the door, down the hall and into his bedroom. "Wally!" Kuki scowled, hitting my shoulder lightly.

"What?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and then went to get her backpack for school.

I looked at my hand and wondered if the baby was kicking right now if she'd let me feel it again.

Hoagie was attempting to get everyone to laugh at his lame joke. Lunchtime at school was about the only time we got to spend with our friends now. The two other kids who replaced us in the TND sat on their own. I've only seen them a few times in school. They're like twins or something that don't talk much except amongst themselves.

"Man I miss you guys," Abby said.

"We see you everyday Abby," Kuki smiled.

"Yeah but not like we used to," she said, a small twinge of sadness in her voice. At least Abby and Kuki got to see and chat with each other at the diner. Kuki and Abby both worked there but Kuki still worked more hours than Abby.

Just then I heard Kuki gasp a little bit. "What's the matter?" I asked immediately.

"Nothing. Just it's going to take some getting used to now that the baby's been kicking."

"Awww the baby's kicking?" Abby said.

"Wait…" Hoagie said. "The baby kicks _inside_ you?"

"Yes…" Kuki answered.

"That's amazing!" Hoagie said.

"Hoagie you didn't know that the baby moves?" Nigel asked.

"Hey, don't you make fun of me Mr. Babies-come-from-Philadelphia."

"I was ten!"

"Hey guys cut it out, the baby doesn't like it when people fight."

"How do you know that? Especially when the baby's half Wally's?" Hoagie said.

"I just know! Plus she stopped kicking when you two starting fighting."

"What makes you so sure it's gonna be a she?" I said.

"A mother knows."

"When are you guys going to find out the gender of the baby?" Abby said.

"Next week Kuki has a doctor's appointment."

"But we're not going to find out then." Kuki said.

"Wait. Why not?"

"Don't you want your daughter to be a surprise?"

"How can it be a surprise when you're so sure that it's a girl?"

"I just don't want to know for sure. But I know it's a girl."

"Right…" I said and remembered my forgotten sandwich on the table.

A/N: Hey guys. Thank you so much for all the support and the reviews and just everything! You guys are amazing! I'm sorry that I've been making you wait so long for chapters and things with me are starting to get a bit better so I'll probably be posting another chapter by the end of the month. Thanks again!


	18. Chapter 18

The doctor's office was so white and yellow. I guess they tried to make it look less "mental institution" and more "come here and have your baby!" The walls were white with a yellow line going all around the room. There were yellow-ish, pastel paintings on the walls of hillsides and landscapes.

Kuki's nose was in parenting magazine so she was too busy to notice the looks some of the other parents were giving us. They were the "disappointed" or "oh my god" or "what is the world coming to now?" looks. I just glared back at them. We definitely looked seventeen.

I thanked whatever lord was out there when the nurse finally called Kuki's name. Cause, seriously, I was about to beat up this would-be dad who kept looking at us, whispering in his wife's ear then looking at us. Oh and let's not forget the superior looks he was giving to Kuki. I bet my kid will grow up to beat his kid's ass on the playground.

Kuki and I got up and the nurse led us to a room where Kuki was supposed to change into one of those paper-plastic dresses. When she took off her shirt I realized how protruding her belly is getting. And it made me kind of smile.

After forever (because you know it takes doctors forever to come back into the room), Dr. Penna came through the door. She checked Kuki's heart and all this other stuff to make sure she was doing all right and then she took her back into the ultrasound room. I followed.

The monitor again showed our baby as it was growing. Our perfect little baby. And, as before, I couldn't take my eyes off of her/him.

"Everything looks all right. Would you like to know the sex of the baby?" Dr. Penna asked.

"No I already know it's going to be a girl," Kuki said. Dr. Penna smiled at her enthusiasm.

"Well your baby is healthy and that's all that counts," the doctor said and then said goodbye and left the room to tend to another patient. Kuki cleaned the bluish goop off her stomach.

"You're really sure it's a girl, huh?" I grinned.

"Yes I'm sure." Kuki said.

"How would you know that?"

"I know."

We drove home like a normal Sunday. Later on Kuki would have to go to work while I had to study for some stupid history exam. But for the next few hours we got, we were planning on just sitting and watching TV.

I didn't expect what was waiting for us at the house.

My mom and dad were sitting on the couch. And so was Mrs. Sanban.

_A/N: Sorry it's kind of short but this was written tonight, the day before my birthday and the best birthday present of all is a review! Sorry I kind of left it with a cliffhanger. Thanks to everyone that has read and especially to those who reviewed! Thank you!_


	19. Chapter 19

"Kuki," Mrs. Sanban said with tears in her eyes. She got up from the couch and went to us and hugged Kuki tightly.

"Mom?" Kuki questioned.

"I missed you." Mrs. Sanban said as she let go.

"I missed you too mom."

"Oh," she noticed the baby bump.

"Does dad miss me?" Kuki asked and Mrs. Sanban sighed.

"You know he loves you very much," she said. That was all. "The Beatles told me you were keeping the baby…"

"Yes," Kuki said.

"… Is it a girl or boy?"

"We don't know yet," I said.

"Oh…" an awkward silence came as Kuki and Mrs. Sanban both found sudden interest in the floor. They were never really close but Kuki still loved her mother and she used to reason with herself that her mother never was the one who said, "Get out".

"Well… I need to go…" Mrs. Sanban said and she quickly went through the door. It happened so fast that it took my mind a little bit of a long time to register that Mrs. Sanban was even here. She barely said anything to her daughter.

I looked at Kuki to see that she was getting teary eyes. Before I could do anything, she ran up the stairs and disappeared into our room.

I sighed. "Why'd you let her in here?" I asked my mom and dad. "You knew it would upset Kuki!"

"She has a right to see her daughter, Wallabee," mom said. "And she wanted to make peace about this whole ordeal."

"I didn't see much peacemaking with what little conversation they did have!"

"Wallabee…" dad warned.

I decided to forget about them and go up the stairs after Kuki. I opened the bedroom door to find her sobbing on the bed with a pillow shoved in her face. Going over there, I put a hand on her back.

"She… she thinks… she thinks I'm a slut!" she managed to get out between her wails.

"No she doesn't."

"Then why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do I have… have to… do this? Why can't I just be with my family?"

I didn't know how to respond to that so I just didn't and continued rubbing her back as she cried.

After a moment or two she pushed my hand away from her.

"Just leave me alone," she yelled at me. At first I was shocked because she didn't really scream at me anymore.

"What? Kuki-?"

"Just leave me ALONE!" she repeated, louder this time.

I did what she told me to do and I left the room.

_A/N: So sorry that it's so short and that it took such a long time to put up! I've just started school two weeks ago and I'm in an intensive program where high school students like me actually take college courses so it's hard. Now, I'm off to work on my minorities in America homework._


End file.
